


A Seashell

by ENC95



Series: A Fresh Start [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Has a Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENC95/pseuds/ENC95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes I get mad at Aiden and Mama for no reason and I have all these emotions that are bubbling inside me. I feel like a bomb that's about to go off."<br/>He sighs nostalgia wafting off of him "You're growing up sweetie it only natural that your emotions change."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Seashell

Christmas came and went this year the whole year feels like its going so fast. Not that I will complain about it every year I get older is another closer to seeing him again. I know I wasn't supposed to stay in my ivory tower but I really had no interest in boy's. In a few years when my friends were dating and having relationships I would have make a choice about what I wanted.

That choice was a few years away right now I had one last present. It was beautifully wrapped small enough to hold one charm. Aiden sent me another charm, I already had my angel and the heart. I played those moments over all the time when I missed him or when I thought I was forgetting his face.

"It's from him isn't it?"

"I think so." We had all finished opening presents and while Stiles and Derek are cleaning-up. I came here back to my room to open it. It's warm in my hands whatever is in here it has strong memory attached to it.

"It's very pretty," Dad says.

"Daddy," I look at the small paper wrapped in pale blue paper with a gold bow. "Am I a bad person?"

It;s true that I sometimes think he choose power over me but it was deeper than that. In the end I know that he went because his brother went. And, I know it's wrong of me to be angry with him for that. Especially when I would do the same thing if I was him.

"You never."

"Sometimes I get mad at Aiden and Mama for no reason and I have all these emotions that are bubbling inside me. I feel like a bomb that's about to go off."

He sighs nostalgia wafting off of him "You're growing up sweetie it only natural that your emotions change."

"I'm only eleven."

"Your power is growing you'll be feeling emotions more deeply."

"Oh," That scares me.

His hands take my hand "Don't be afraid you'll grow with it. I think you should open that."

"Right." I was kinda hoping to alone.

"I'll give you some pravicy."

Ripping the paper off with furious fingers I see the velvet box inside is Seashell charm. It the perfect size for my braclet.

Holding it in my palm I smile at the warmth and let the memory take me.

"Hey Babe I just want you to know that we're all fine a little farther North then last time."

His smile is bigger then the sky as he shows me the beach. I see sea gray waves crash against the rocks The sky is overcast like its about to rain or snow. He touches his face he's trying to grow a beard.

"Ethan and I are having a contest who can grow the most facial hair. I'm whining. I think about you a lot all the time really."

Not as much as I think about you.

"Duke says we might be staying here for awhile. I like it here the ocean. Seeing the sun rise every morning, you love to paint it I know."

I would paint mud if it meant being next to him.

 _"I miss you and I know that these memories aren't enough but they have to do for now. So, I'll send you a charm twice a year, one for your birthday_ and the other for _Chirstmas." Then he kisses the charm_.

Suddenly I'm back in my ocean room the gray overcast beach gone.


End file.
